


Не отпускай меня так легко, не отпускай

by sanzhadoz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safeword Use, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzhadoz/pseuds/sanzhadoz
Summary: В теории это работает. В теории, Цумуги - послушно следует и исполняет всё, что прикажет Нацуме.На практике же немного иначе.





	Не отпускай меня так легко, не отпускай

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/gifts).
  * A translation of [don't let me off easy, don't you let me go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123336) by [zenelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly). 



> Перевод дался мне тяжело в эмоциональном плане. Благодарочка лучшему ребёнку за помощь с лексикой и сверкой, я не справился бы в одиночку. Незначительные различия наличествуют ввиду ебливости языков и меня.  
> В качестве стоп-слов пацаны используют цвета светофора.  
> Заглавие работы - строчка из композиции Coheed and Cambria "Lucky Stars"  
> Большое спасибо zenelly за эту работу (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

Это должно быть легко.

Цумуги делает глубокий и дробный вдох, уже по привычке проверяет прочность повязанной вокруг запястий верёвки. Потянуть, снова проверить, перекрутить, и ещё раз. Без шансов. Цумуги может почувствовать свой пульс. Точно под верёвкой. Это должно быть легко. Если бы он только мог расслабиться, позволить себе погрузиться в окружающее его тепло, то наверняка смог добраться до той части сознания, что порою берёт верх в подобные моменты.

Должно быть легко, но всё совсем не так. Цумуги пытается выровнять дыхание. Сердце бьётся под тонкой кожей запястий, легко, словно пташка, и голова всё никак не может затуманиться, разум — погрузиться туда, где ему хорошо и хочется лишь удовольствий.

— Сенпай.

Цумуги скользит взглядом по длинной линии руки и плеча Нацуме до странного излома рта, всё ещё красного и кровоточащего от губ и зубов Цумуги, до его глаз. Но тут же осекается, потому что Нацуме не говорил смотреть. Что смотреть вообще можно, и Цумуги немедленно смущается.

Что он должен сделать? Что ему следует сделать? Что от него ждут?

Так странно. Он хочет подчиниться, хочет, чтоб всё прошло легко и тихо, чтоб его потянули за волосы. Цумуги хочет этого, но не может перестать думать о своей цели, о том, чего хочет от него Нацуме, что ему нужно сделать, чтоб доставить тому удовольствие и заставить задыхаться, как сделать это быстрее, если… Цумуги _знает_ : он может сделать это хорошо. Знает, что если удастся схватить Нацуме за руки, повалить на матрас, чтоб у того потемнело в глазах; если перехватить контроль, то он всё сделает хорошо.

Нацуме этого хочет?

Хочет, чтоб Цумуги начал сопротивляться, взял на себя ответственность, как иногда? Цумуги ищет взглядом лицо Нацуме и находит: ничего. Ничего, кроме невозмутимости и любопытства, которое застревает у Цумуги под кожей и зудит.

Что Нацуме _хочет_?

— Сенпай, расслабься, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА.

— Я пытаюсь, Нацуме-кун. Я просто… Прости, я… я…

— Ты слишком много ДУМАЕШЬ.

Цумуги коротко рассмеялся, ну, так ведь и есть. Он не понимает, что Нацуме хочет от него, поэтому напряжён и взволнован, не может погрузиться в негу, стать открытым и послушным, тем, с кем можно поиграть. Сейчас он жаждет лишь вернуть себе контроль, избавиться от этой болезненной дрожи, которая заставляет его голосом, руками, ртом взвалить на плечи заботу о Нацуме и…

Прохладная ладонь касается подбородка. Нацуме в задумчивости склоняет голову:

— Тебе некомфортно со связанными руками, — говорит.

Цумуги кусает губу изнутри, понимая, что моргает сейчас часто-часто, не давая горячему стыду и слезам пролиться; как сильно грызёт его ощущение очередной неудачи: он никогда не был в этом хорош и никогда не станет. Он вообще недостаточно хорош для кого-то, вроде Нацуме.

Этого мало.

Это всё неважно.  

Нацуме видит всё и большим пальцем стирает его слёзы.

— Цвет?

Он хочет быть _хорошим_. Хочет дать Нацуме желаемое.

Он сглатывает слюну с металлическим привкусом.

— Зелёный.

Нацуме щурится:

— В таком случае, я оставлю всё как есть, Сенпай. Цвет?

Сердцебиение заходится, как бешеное. Цумуги шевелит руками, связанными в районе поясницы, зудящими. Он сможет. Сможет. Сможет просто сидеть и повиноваться приказам, не пытаясь предугадать.

Он закрывает глаза и не слышит ничего, кроме собственного хриплого дыхания.

Сможет.

А затем, шёпотом:

— Жёлтый. Я… Я не могу, Нацуме-кун, только не руки.

Нацуме в мгновение оказывается позади, и путы исчезают раньше, чем Цумуги успевает открыть глаза. Нацуме берёт его за запястья, массирует их мягко, совсем негрубо.

— Хорошо, — и накрывает своё лицо его широкими ладонями.

Это звучит странно, Цумуги не уверен, что правильно расслышал. Вовсе не хорошо. Не может быть хорошо с этим пылающим осколком стыда где-то в центре груди.

— Хорошо, что ты сказал «жёлтый», Цумуги. Как я и просил. Ты хороший мальчик.

Цумуги снова кусает губу, привкус крови усиливается. Он… Он почти готов поверить. Цумуги всеми силами пытается поверить словам Нацуме, но будь он _правда_ хорош, он бы понял заранее, не пришлось озвучивать вслух. Он бы сразу _сделал_ то, что требуется.

Он бы _знал_.

— Прости, Нацуме-кун, прости. Мне надо было…

— Тише, тише, не ИЗВИНЯЙСЯ, Цумуги-нии-сан. Ты сделал именно то, что я хотел, — Нацуме перекладывает одну из его ладоней себе на горло, продолжает гладить запястья. — Следуй за мной.

И так, не разрывая тактильного контакта, Нацуме опускается обратно в кресло, в котором сидел до этого, направляет Цумуги встать между своих ног. А тот ощущает под пальцами его пульс и неудобно сгибается. Он бы предпочёл, чтоб его снова просто-напросто взяли за руки, и расстояние между ними стало прежним.

— Ты помнишь, о чём мы ГОВОРИЛИ? Насчёт… — Нацуме кривит губами, теперь розовыми. — Насчёт того, что Теншоуин делал с ТОБОЙ? Тогда, в «фине».

Конечно.

Он помнит их встречи. Как Эйчи складывал ему на плечи свои ноги, как прожигали спину взгляды Хиёри и Нагисы. Конечно же. Как он может забыть? Он помнит, как накатывало волнение, и удивление, и некая гордость, но куда горячее, будто томящийся под кожей жар. Тогда он чувствовал себя особенным. Словно было нечто, что дать Эйчи мог _только он_. Только Цумуги мог сидеть перед ним вот так. Им обладали. Он был особенным. Желанным.

Лишь многим позже он заметил, как Эйчи смотрел на него, как интересна ему была реакция посторонних. Не сам Цумуги, а его верное услужение.

Каблук с усилием давил на спину, заставляя приблизиться, и Цумуги поддавался.

Но это давление никогда не уменьшалось.

(Цумуги помнит слишком много, ему не нравится думать об этом. О пронзающем холоде, когда Эйчи не оборачивался, а Цумуги всё смотрел и смотрел ему вслед. Он хотел, чтоб эти голубые глаза подцепили его, как рыболовный крючок, потянули за собой. Он нуждался в этой тонкой связи. Но её отсутствие было нормой для них.

Эйчи смотрел на Цумуги свысока.

На Цумуги, стоящего на коленях, преданного и безразличного.)

Цумуги облизывает губы и кивает.

— Цумуги, — зовёт Нацуме, и он ладонью чувствует вибрацию своего имени. Звук, рождённый голосовыми связками, проникающий сквозь кожу и сухожилия, вплетающийся в кровоток и устремляющийся прямо в сердце. Он мог бы слушать его всю оставшуюся жизнь и умереть от счастья.

Сосредоточься.

Цумуги глубоко вдыхает, стараясь очистить свой разум. Нацуме назвал его по имени. И Цумуги концентрируется на нём, на биении их сердец, пытаясь подстроиться.

Нацуме дождался, пока Цумуги обратит на него внимание, и улыбнулся.

— Цумуги-нии-сан, сейчас я скажу тебе опуститься на КОЛЕНИ, и если ты послушаешься, я поставлю тебя туда, куда надо именно МНЕ. Цвет?

— Зелёный, — и в это мгновение Цумуги почувствовал лишь окутывающее тепло.

Он был вознаграждён; Нацуме довольно улыбается, прежде чем убрать его ладонь со своей шеи. А затем хватает за волосы, направляя вниз.

Теперь, только теперь Цумуги поддаётся тихо и спокойно. Опускается на колени, усаживаясь в сейдза, и Нацуме гладит его по голове перед тем, как с усилием потянуть. Боль вспыхивает и рассеивается теплом по нервным окончаниям.

— Вперёд, — командует.

Цумуги подползает, пока не оказывается точно напротив кресла, между ног Нацуме. Грохот сердца заглушает все остальные звуки, отдаётся во рту и каждой клетке тела. Он распалён и обострён каждым нервом, скованный и удерживаемый на месте лишь рукой Нацуме в волосах, его ногами по обе стороны от лодыжек.

Цумуги существует лишь там, где хочет Нацуме.

— Я поставил тебя именно туда, — говорит Нацуме, и сейчас есть лишь его спокойный голос; голос, который Цумуги знает лучше, чем свой собственный, — куда ХОЧУ, Цумуги-нии-сан. Ты ПОНИМАЕШЬ?  

На плечи давит тяжесть. Линия упора вдоль спины, чуть в стороне от позвоночника.

Цумуги опустился на колени перед тем, кого боготворит, кто поймал его и запер между своих ног. Колено Нацуме закинуто на его плечо, своим весом удерживает на месте. И он заполняет Цумуги до краёв, и даже делая вдох, прижимаясь спиной к голени, тот может ощутить запах мыла и средства для стирки белья, исходящий от одежды Нацуме.

Цумуги может смотреть лишь на него.

Нацуме ловит его взгляд, и выражение лица смягчается, и Цумуги скулит, когда Нацуме начинает ерошить ему волосы. Размеренно, с оттяжкой.

— Ты знаешь, — начинает Нацуме медленно, и Цумуги сосредотачивается на звуке голоса, который узнает даже в многолюдной толпе, — почему я захотел, чтоб ты использовал стоп-СЛОВО?

Как бы сильно ни хотелось признавать, но — не знает.

Цумуги резко, отрывисто мотает головой.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты говорил вслух, когда тебе некомфортно.

Цумуги насилу сглатывает:

— Зачем тебе это?

Нацуме прочёсывает его волосы, накручивает кудри на палец. Голос звучит мягко и ровно, без резких повседневных ноток, которые рушат моменты интимной близости.

— Ты знал свои границы. И я верю, что ты также знаешь, когда мне остановиться. Раньше ты был излишне скромен. А сейчас? В моих руках, ведомый и беспрекословно покорный. Ты обманываешь себя, если правда думаешь, что я хочу именно этого.

Слишком взволнованный, Цумуги пытается сопротивляться. Хватка Нацуме становится сильнее, пока боль не сменяется невнятным возбуждением. Этого достаточно, чтоб успокоить его.

— Сейчас, Цумуги-нии-сан, ты именно там, где нужно мне. Понимаешь?

Понимает ли? Цумуги нужно увидеть, ему нужно понять, и когда он поднимает взгляд — Нацуме смотрит в ответ, снова накручивает волосы.

Цумуги шепчет:

— Да, понимаю.

И это правда.

Нацуме улыбается. Он осторожно снимает с Цумуги очки, мир плывёт, но всё в порядке: Нацуме рядом. Замечает, как очки убираются в сторону, но теряет этот момент, стоит ладони снова лечь на голову.

— Хорошо. Сиди. Я скажу, когда тебе можно будет двигаться. Разрешаю лечь на моё бедро.

— Спасибо, Нацуме-кун, — бормочет Цумуги, укладываясь щекой на тёплое бедро Нацуме. Рука, что ерошит волосы, — нежная.

Цумуги теряется. Ему не о чем думать, кроме гула крови в ушах и тяжести ноги на плече, удерживающей на месте. Он сидит там, где хочет Нацуме. Каждый раз, когда поднимает глаза, видит: Нацуме смотрит на него в ответ, только на него. Всегда — на него.

В промежутке между вдохами Цумуги кажется, что он плывёт.

В конце концов, Нацуме приводит его в чувства. Поглаживания по волосам становятся более резкими, и Цумуги вынужденно концентрируется.

— Ты отлично справился, Цумуги-нии-сан, — Цумуги дрожит от этих слов и пальцев, ласкающих его ухо и чувствительную кожу за ним. — Взамен я позволю тебе сделать то, что ты хочешь, ХОРОШО?

Цумуги кивает.

Всё, что захочет Нацуме.

— Цумуги-нии-сан, сделай мне приятно.

И Цумуги оживает с беззвучным стоном. Он, наконец, поднимается из сейдза, припадает губами к внутренней стороне бедра Нацуме. Ткань кажется тёплой и грубой. Он скрадывает каждый грамм дрожи, поднимаясь всё выше и выше, пока не утыкается носом в пах. На его плечах покоятся уже обе ноги, раздвинутые насколько можно широко. Цумуги обхватывает бедро одной рукой, второй ныряя под упругий зад, и всё это время Нацуме обжигает взглядом, наблюдает пристально, даже когда Цумуги укладывает его на спину.

Ткань промокла насквозь, и Цумуги давит на пах всей плоскостью высунутого языка, чувствуя возрастающий интерес.

Нацуме нам ним дышит резко и отрывисто, и Цумуги не может—

—должен—

—выжать из этого всё. Он обязан доставить Нацуме удовольствие, так много, как только сможет сквозь покров мешающейся ткани. Цумуги чуть отстраняется, делает глубокий вдох. Так не хочется отпускать бедро Нацуме, но—

Дрожащей рукой Нацуме расстёгивает пуговицу на брюках прежде, чем Цумуги успевает дотянуться туда ртом. В благодарность он целует костяшки пальцев, и пока Нацуме стягивает штаны, до сочного кровоподтёка присасывается к изгибу бедра, к коже нежной и чувствительной.

— Цумуги-нии-сан, ты должен… должен двигаться, — Нацуме скулит от укуса особенно сильного, и снова хватает за волосы, направляя вниз, — давай же.

Цумуги поддаётся легко.

Ноги Нацуме, закинутые на плечи, неконтролируемо дрожат. Ягодицы едва не соскальзывают с края кресла, сопротивляясь крепкой хватке Цумуги. Тот сосредотачивается лишь на одной-единственной цели: доставить Нацуме удовольствие.

Он целиком концентрируется на похвале, которая стонами и всхлипами срывается с губ. Трёт упругий вход скользким от слюны пальцем и надавливает, заставляя Нацуме зайтись в мольбе. Когда голос его надламывается, а рот наполняется терпким вкусом, разум Цумуги накрывает блаженная, благодатная тишина. Он существует лишь в пределах тёплой кожи Нацуме, каждая точка их соприкосновения горит, и Цумуги с жадностью слизывает соль с его тела, пока не оттягивают за волосы.

Нацуме приветствует его пылающим лицом, сбитым дыханием и попытками отдышаться. Его грудь тяжело вздымается, Цумуги может видеть её плавные очертания сквозь одежду. Он чуть отстраняется, а ноги Нацуме бессильно падают с его плеч по обе стороны.

Пульс такой слабый, а боль в паху такая явная, и Цумуги так хочет—

Цумуги хочет.

— Давай, Цумуги-нии-сан, — в голосе Нацуме животный голод, — покажи МНЕ.

С мучительным стоном Цумуги трясущимися пальцами расстёгивает молнию на штанах. Выдыхает с облегчением, высвобождая член, влажный и возбуждённый; больше никакой ноющей и тянущей боли. Он сжимает себя в кулаке, и первая фрикция — мучительная агония. Даже небольшой стимуляции после долгого воздержания — с избытком, но Цумуги не остановится, не сможет.

Нацуме близко к нему настолько, чтоб оставаться нечётким и тёплым пятном лишь по краям. Цумуги трахает свой кулак рывками, удовольствие острое и колючее, кульминация накатывает, словно волна на песчаный берег. Он кусает губы.

И снова тяжесть.

Цумуги с усилием открывает глаза, не понимает, когда успел их закрыть; видит, как Нацуме соскальзывает к нему на колени, обнимает руками за шею. Цумуги чувствует, как тот расфокусирован, как его трясёт в послеоргазменной лихорадке. Нацуме кусает Цумуги за ухом и стонет:

— Для МЕНЯ. Сделай это для МЕНЯ, Сенпай. Позволь увидеть, как ты кончаешь.

Словно белые вспышки молний, удар за ударом, удар за ударом прошивают его от кончиков пальцев до позвонков. Он поворачивает лицо, Нацуме ловит его губы и немедленно целует, сглатывая каждый жалобный скулёж, пока Цумуги кончает.

Ему требуется несколько минут, чтоб прийти в себя, начать мыслить связно и ощутить, наконец, ноющую боль в коленях от долгого сидения. Нацуме поднимается на ноги. Он осматривает себя, свою одежду — всегда беспокоится о внешнем виде, даже если они наедине, — но сейчас это отходит на второй план, и он помогает Цумуги подняться следом.

 

На кровать они падают совершенно нагими, и Нацуме недолго дремлет у Цумуги на плече, прежде чем усесться и начать осматривать и ощупывать его бёдра и колени на наличие синяков. Цумуги молча позволяет. Он никогда не отказывался от его прикосновений, но сейчас наблюдал лишь за игрой света на гранях синего камня у Нацуме на пальце, которое так контрастировало с его — красным.

Он тяжело сглатывает, глядя Нацуме в спину:

— Ты бы продолжил? В самом начале, если бы я ответил «зелёный»?  

— Да, как и сказал, но не зашёл бы дальше, — Нацуме вздыхает, и Цумуги поднимает потяжелевшие веки; видит, как он убирает прядь волос за ухо, и белое мелькает среди красного, точно маленький секрет. — Не только ты можешь нарушать соглашения. Было бы неправильно, сделай я что-то ещё.

Цумуги кивает:

— Я рад, что сказал «жёлтый».

Нацуме вползает обратно в постель, по-хозяйски устраивается на плече, где предпочитает спать, прижимаясь губами к самому горлу.

— Когда-нибудь ты научишься следовать приказам, Сенпай.

— Ох, снова «сенпай»? Мне нравилось, когда ты обращался ко мне «Цумуги-нии-сан».

Нацуме шмыгает носом:

— Это награда, таковой и должна оставаться. Не думай, что всё так ПРОСТО.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Ты можешь лучше, — Нацуме целует его под нижней челюстью, переплетает их пальцы, и Цумуги ощущает пульсацию умиротворяющего удовольствия и осознания, что он именно там, где хочет Нацуме. Их кольца соприкасаются с лёгким стуком. — В конце концов, ты — МОЙ.

Цумуги улыбается:

— Я твой.


End file.
